vasterrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Quadrants
Quadrants are a complicated system of four types of romance experienced by Trolls. Trolls split their feelings and desires into four separate squares, divided into representing positive and negative emotions in one division and strictly bonded or platonic relationships in the other. None of these quadrants have to do with general reproduction, but all of which have to do with the troll belief in the power of the soul. Trolls strictly believe in the ideal that within three of the four quadrants presented that you have a soulmate. Another troll perfectly suited to either compliment, oppose or sustain them in a way no other troll they could find in the world could possibly do better. To some, it is believed to occur as a natural part of the journey through life. To others, it is completely unexpected happenstance that occurs at the right moment and the right time. To more still, it is an uphill battle of constant dedication and search. But all believe in the force that brings them together in the end. The four quadrants are: *' ', the flushed quadrant *' ', the caliginous quadrant *' ', the pale quadrant *' ', the ashen quadrant Bonded Romance These types fall under hemisphere of passionate emotions and are usually the easiest relationships to comprehend. However, culminating a bonded romance has heavier social and personal ramifications than the existence of their platonic counterparts. When two trolls in a bonded romance officially couple sexually and cement themselves fully into their fully-fledged red or black quadrant, the two are then emotionally and chemically bound to one another in the process. To have and to hold one another for as long as they may live. After this act is complete, the couple must then frequent in each others presence or suffer consequences likened to a sort of addiction withdrawal. This normally never happens unless the partner is extremely absent for long periods or perishes to another. A sad fact of all romantic entanglements is that they have the possibility to fail. Given the intense nature and selection progress for partners in any quadrant, a majority of these splits are amicable. However, in troll society, it is considered a taboo to split post-physical coupling. In the event that this happens, with or without support to help you through it, the symptoms of addiction withdrawal can eventually be broken off through self-treatment and care; but it is an extremely tedious, long and painful process. Though even with this help, the emotional attachment to the lost coupled relationship will never wither afterward. The act of recoupling a bonded relationship in the same quadrant is also considered a taboo. Matespritship/Flushed Quadrant Matespritship is a process that occurs between a troll and their "matesprit". Matesprits have a strong feeling of affection for one another. This quadrant is one of a highly touted variety to acquire and it is an achievement to have one of your own. Due to the high amount of personal growth one must have experienced to sustain it, it is considered quite the extensive effort to gain a partner of this caliber. The term is a portmanteau of "mate" and "esprit" (French for "spirit"), as in a soul mate. Mating fondness corresponds with the ancient Greek concept of έρως (érōs), or "passionate/lustful love." Known Matesprits: * Laivan Ferroo & Serpaz Helilo * Occeus Coliad & Ellsee Raines * Albion Shukra & Sovara Amalie Known flushed crushes: * Arcjec Voorat & Tazsia Poemme * Murrit Turkin & Dismas Mersiv (unrequited) Chat version: Kismesissitude/Caliginous Quadrant ♠ Mismesissitude is a process that occurs between a troll and their "kismesis". Kissmesissitude is a secondary romantic relationship founded on a potent and driven “rivalry” of sorts where the parties pressure each other for their own betterment not only as trolls but in their relationship as well. Unlike other quadrants, the bitter nature of this quadrant isn’t solely sought after, but rather always gained on something spontaneous. Trolls do still believe that this quadrant can only ever filled by one person, one who truly has the nature to make you have such intense feelings of passionate disgust and concern to make you question if what you are doing is truly the best thing for you. A relationship like this more often than not makes you face a grisly reality, but a reality that you perhaps needed to see. This quadrant is a tough burden to bear; however; if the circumstances align just right, it could, in fact, mean that through all the hate you could end up the best person you can be. Kismesis is a portmanteau of "kismet" (fated) and "nemesis." Known kismesissitudes: * Dismas Mersiv & Murrit Turkin Known caliginous crushes: * Ellsee Raines & Tazsia Poemme Former kismesissitudes: * Occeus Coliad & Tazsia Poemme * Serpaz Helilo & Calder Kerian Chat version: or Platonic Romance These types fall under hemisphere of platonic emotions and are harder relationships to comprehend. Platonic romances tend to be very self-serving and focus primarily on the act of supporting or healing a partner. While not as intense as their bonded counterparts, platonic romances still fill a much-needed niche in troll society. Moirallegiance/Pale Quadrant Moirallegiance is a process that occurs between a troll and their "moirail". This quadrant still fits within the rules presented thus far, but in a more platonic sense, and with a more specific social purpose given to it. As trolls have such a dysfunctional and unstable nature, their very existence dictates a support system. In this case, one in which you air out your emotional grievances. Moirails keep you from succumbing to yourself and to emotional ruin or in some cases, even death. Those within a pale quadrant act as the needed balance between one another, essentially being therapists to the wide variety of emotional outcries a troll may have. Which is a broad way to put it at best. Moirails are protectors of each other's hearts. They keep each other grounded. Moirails are also bound to the duty of being a hoster of "pity parties" for their other half during romantically troubling events, such as estrangement from a bonded relationship or simply an internal conflict of romance. Moirallegiance is a portmanteau of "moira" (fated) and "allegiance." This kind of relationship may be most similar to the Greek concept of φιλία (philia), or "brotherly love". Known moirails: * Albion Shukra & Tazsia Poemme * Dismas Mersiv & Jentha Briati Possible moirails or platonic crushes: * Laivan Ferroo & Arcjec Voorat Former moirails: * Occeus Coliad & Calder Kerian Chat version: Auspisticism/Ashen Quadrant Auspisticim is a process that occurs between two trolls and their "auspistice". When two trolls are locked in a feud or some otherwise contentious relationship, one can intervene and become their auspistice. The auspistice mediates between the two, playing the role of a peacekeeper, and keeping the two parties causing the issues at a distance at all costs. This quadrant almost always come into play when the end of bonded relationship ends un-amicably, as the fallout from such an event when handled poorly can have catastrophic ramifications if left untouched. Both with the trolls in question and in some cases, an entire group. Leaving only sections of trolls who feel one way or another about the issue, when really they should all be sticking together as a unit. Auspistices can also be used to keep order within a group where two parties are ruining an experience for everyone else, not necessarily catering to a fallout specifically, but making sure one never happens in the first place. Those with moirails normally have them come step in voluntarily to divvy up the needed personal space. Non-associated parties with those who need splitting may step in for a time until someone more reasonable comes along to take over the job, it is an extremely TAXING and HIGH-STRESS job that you must be incredibly receptive with. Unless your aim is to have even emotions twisted and leave your connections constantly at wit's end when a break this bad occurs, an auspistice is absolutely required within the system. Auspistice is a portmanteau of "auspicious" (fortunate, promising) and "armistice" (truce.) It may be analogous to the ancient Greek concept of αγάπη· (agápē), or "selfless love," since the auspistice doesn't get anything out of this directly. It also aptly sounds like asbestos, for its sound absorbing and flame resistant nature. Known auspistices: * Occeus Coliad & Tazsia Poemme; Albion Shukra Known potential auspisticisms and ashen crushes: Chat version: or Quadrant Vacillation This is not a quadrant, but rather an interaction between multiple quadrants. Due to the complex nature of troll romance and its volatility, it is not uncommon for two parties to flicker back and forth between different quadrants. Matesprit/Kismesis Vacillation Often in quadrant vacillations, one party will have red feelings while the other one has black feelings. Usually, one party will adjust their feelings to match their partner's emotions, but this is not always the case. Possible matesprit/kismesis double reacharound pairs include: * Dismas Mersiv & Murrit Turkin